You're my soulmate
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Blaine is a recording artist and meets Kurt at at album signing. Follow this story to see how these two men fall in love and make a life together, with the whole world watching them.
1. On The Radio

Kurt was a senior in high school, and counting down every single day until he got to leave Lima. Finn was driving Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel to school, and they were talking with the radio on in the background. Kurt heard a song he was familar with, and turned up the song.

"Oh my god I love this!" Rachel said from the back seat.

"Who is this?" Finn was kind of tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"WHO IS THIS?' Rachel and Kurt said in perfect unison. "This is _the Blaine Anderson!"_

"He is so dreamy." Kurt put his head back on the passengers seat.

"Blaine and I will have extremely talented, albeit slightly eurasian looking children one day." Rachel said dreamily.

"What?" Finn did a one eighty and looked at his fiance.

"If we broke up and didn't have a chance to have little ones of our own." Rachel said as Kurt rolled his eyes and mouthed out _nice save._

"I don't get what is so good about this guy." Finn was now concentrating on the road.

"He is sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Mercedes now piped up.

"And so gay." A smile spread across Kurt's face as he poked his tongue out at Mercedes.

"Blaine Anderson has confirmed this morning that he will be doing an album signing in his home town of Westerville, Ohio. Dates are still to be confirmed." The radio presenter said as Finn heard Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes collectively scream. He may have gone deaf, he still needed to check that out.

"That is less than two hours away!" Rachel was still beaming. "We have to go."

"I am not missing out on meeting Blaine Anderson." Kurt was two seconds from screaming again.

That news had made Kurt's day. Not day, lifetime. He was going to get the chance to meet Blaine Anderson, even if was for only thirty seconds of his life.

* * *

Blaine was in his apartment in Los Angeles. They had just confirmed his album signing and he was sitting with his manager.

"I am not looking forward to Westerville," Blaine sighed. "I don't even know why we have to go there."

"It is yout home town, Blaine," The woman who had been there for him since his _Youtube _rise to fame. "It is your first album, and it would be nice to do it back home."

"I hate that hole," Blaine retaliated. "There is nothing there."

"Your parents are there." The woman didn't even look up from her paper.

"I stand corrected," Blaine responded. "Nothing is there."

"Come on Blaine," The woman said as the eighteen year old glared at her. "It's only for three days. Then you are gone."

"And I'll be counting down every minute." Blaine left the room.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: I have had this idea for a bit now (and it isn't a pregnancy story!) so please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Meeting Blaine Anderson

The Hummel-Hudson's were enjoying Friday Night Dinner relatively quietly. Kurt was planning in his mind the outfit he would get to meet Blaine in the next day. He had organised to pick up Rachel and Mercedes early in the morning so they would make it to Westerville on time.

"Can you work tomorrow Finn?" Burt broke the silence.

"I guess," Finn was practically inhaling the roast chicken and vegetables that Carole had made. "Rachel is going to that Blaine Dwaine thing with Kurt and Mercedes tomorrow."

"One," Kurt looked at his brother, snapping out of his daze. "It's Blaine Anderson. Two, please eat with your mouth closed."

Finn just poked his tongue out at Kurt, which caused the paler boy to roll his eyes and look at Carole who was shaking her head.

"What is this Blaine Anderson thing?" Burt asked now.

"It's an album signing." Kurt responded.

"Here in Lima?" Burt asked now.

"Westchester." Kurt said as the man just made a small noise. Burt Hummel had been to Westchester once in his life, and it was full of rich people with expensive cars and large homes.

"That is a long way to treck for an album, Kurt," Burt looked at him. "I'm not sure that I like the idea of three seventeen year olds travelling nearly two hours away."

"It's to meet Blaine," Kurt was now using everything he had to convince the man. "I really want to go dad, and so do the girls."

Burt didn't say anything, and Kurt knew he had won that argument. He spent the rest of the evening, working out a perfect outfit to meet Blaine Anderson in.

* * *

Blaine touched down in Westchester the evening before the signing. He had decided to call his parents and tell them he would be back home after his manager told him that he would now be there for a week, and they insisted that he stayed at the house. The car dropped Blaine off at the front of the large house that hadn't changed much in the last year.

"Blaine," The older woman seemed almost shocked as Blaine put on a warm smile. "How have you been?"

"Okay." Blaine responded, as he put his suitcase at the front door.

"How is Cooper?" She asked, as Blaine thought to himself – _you would know if you cared enough to actually contact us._

"The usual." Blaine responded, now taking off his coat.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, as Blaine shook his head.

It wasn't long before she walked off and the shorter man was left to take his luggage up to his old bedroom. Blaine tossed and turned most of the night, and found it hard to get comfortable. It wasn't long before his alarm went off, and he was off to the signing. The doors opened just after lunch and Blaine was meeting teenage girl after teenage girl. He constantly reminded himself to smile and listen to whatever crazy, albeit endearing things some of these girls had to say to him.

"Hi honey," Blaine said to the next girl who had showed up. "What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry," She said confidently. "Remember it cause we'll be recording a duet some time soon."

"Will do." Blaine half laughed as Rachel walked off with her album.

The person behind her, seemed to be her friend. She was one of the nicer ones of the day, but he couldn't keep his eye off the boy at the front of the line. Blaine had never seen anyone like him.

"Hi." The boy came up to him and Blaine was in awe how high his voice was. How did a man do that.

"Hi," Blaine shook his head. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," The taller boy responded. "I just want to say that you really inspired me, Blaine. Having someone else from Ohio who was _out and proud_, it actually made it easier for me to start admitting it to everyone else."

"I'm glad I could be of some sort of help." Blaine responded, smiling.

His manager was tapping her hand to say that Kurt's time was up, but Blaine didn't want to stop speaking to him. He watched the taller boy and his two friends leave the store and couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. He had decided to take a detour on the way back to his parents house because he needed coffee. He may live in Los Angeles now in a nice apartment, but to Blaine, there was not once place that had better coffee than the Lima Bean. He knew he had to be quick before he was spotted, and had collected his coffee when the same high pitched, almost pre-pubecent voice, stopped him. He spun his head and he was sitting with the shorter brunette who said she wanted to sing with him, and the nice girl. Just watching this boy gave him butterflies. He had never felt like this before, looking at someone.

"Blaine," He mumbled to himself. "Not a fan. You know the rules."

He got as far as his car before he felt something stopping him. Maybe his heart, he didn't know what it was. He grabbed a business card (why he had them he would never know) and wrote on the back, _Hi Kurt, I really did enjoy talking to you today. If you are interested in having someone to talk to, about anything, my number is on the front of this card. Thanks, Blaine . _He hesitated for a moment, but went back inside to the table that the three seventeen year olds were at.

"Hi." Blaine lifted his bright pink sunglasses and all three of them had their mouths hung open.

"Kurt, right?" He said as the boy frantically nodded. "I think you left this behind."

Blaine walked off, and caught Kurt reading the card. He drove off to go and have the dinner with his parents he had been dreading. He couldn't help but wish that maybe Kurt would call him, or text him. Throughout the entire dinner, he was looking at his phone (he didn't know why he was doing that) and was completely pre-occupied.

* * *

Kurt got to school on Monday, and Santana saw him holding the card. He wasn't doing anything but staring at it. She came over to his seat in the choir room and he quickly put it away.

"What is on that card?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kurt responded quickly.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't jump a mile when you saw me looking at you." Santana commented now.

Kurt figured Santana may actually be of some help to him, and he showed her the card. Rachel and Mercedes had told him to go for it and text Blaine, but Kurt still didn't feel it was right.

"He wants to tap your ass." Santana said, giving the card back.

"Do you _always _have to put it that way Santana?" He asked as the Latina nodded. "You think I should meet up with him?"

"Kurt," Santana now looked at him straight. "It is high time you lost the big V, and you aint going to get that at this homophobic centre of the earth. You're relatively attractive, and if this rich little singer guy wants to tap you, let him."

"Okay!" Mr Schue looked at them. "Now, sectionals is coming up-"

Kurt looked at Santana, who was mouthing out to text Blaine. Kurt took his phone out and started a new message, three times. He eventually typed something that was okay, and messaged Blaine at the end of rehearsal. _Hi Blaine, I would love to meet up with you. Say Lima Bean this time tomorrow?_

"Yep." Santana nodded, as Rachel and Mercedes agreed.

On the drive home, Kurt heard his message tone go off and he pulled up on the side of the road, too excited to wait until he got home. He flicked the screen across and saw a message from Blaine. _See you then. _Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he continued driving home – Blaine Anderson just text messaged him. Blaine Anderson.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your interest in this story. I am really enjoying writing it, and I hope you will enjoy it just as much. As usual, always feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter or the story.**


	3. Are we dating?

Kurt was at school the next morning getting his books for his french class. He heard his phone ringing so he picked it up wit his free hand.

"Hello?" Kurt was rumaging through his locker.

"Hi Kurt," Blainesounded almost upset. "It's Blaine."

"Blaine, hi," Kurt paused for a moment. "Are you – are you okay?"

"My manager called me this morning and told me that someone caught us on Saturday at the Lima Bean," Blaine responded. "She stopped it from hitting an article, but you know, it's still annoying."

"The price you pay for fame." Kurt laughed lightly.

"You're telling me," Blaine laughed now. "I can't go back there today, so I might have to bail unless we find somewhere else."

"I have an idea," Kurt said after a moment. "Meet me at the lake."

They ended their conversation and Kurt couldn't help but hear his dads voice at the back of his mind. _You're going to a secluded place, take someone you know with you. _Kurt was sure that Blaine wasn't a murderer or anything, but when Finn and Rachel walked past holding hands, his gut stopped them.

"Please Finn," Kurt said after he explained everything. "I really want to do this, but I can't go alone."

"Finn, please." Rachel was dying at the idea they would basically be double dating with Blaine Anderson.

"What's in it for me?" Finn asked after a moment.

"You get to help out your brother," Finn was just looking at him. "We will stop on the way and you can pick all of the snacks."

Finn paused for a moment while Rachel was on her tippy toes whispering something furiously in his ear, that obviously sparked his attention.

"Like under the bra?" He said loud enough that Kurt could hear, and was looking at Rachel who just scoffed at her best friend juding her. "Okay. I'll go."

They got to the lake after school and Blaine was waiting for them, slightly confused as to why he brought two people along.

"You brought friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt responded. "This is Rachel who you have met, and my brother Finn."

"Hi." Finn went up to Blaine and shook his hand.

Kurt quickly led the four through some shrubs to a secluded area that only he and his dad knew of and would go there sometimes to get away from everything. Finn and Rachel had gone a few metres away with the snacks to give them privacy.

"You and your brother seem close?" Blaine said as he looked at the couple.

"I guess I'm lucky to have him as a brother," Kurt responded. "His mum married my dad, and were actually a relatively functional family."

"Your parents are divorced?" Blaine asked now.

"My mum died when I was eight." Kurt was poking a stick around the dirt.

"I am so sorry." Blaine responded as he looked at the taller boy.

"That's okay," Kurt smiled. He felt strangelt comfortable talking with Blane. "Me and my dad are so much closer because of it. Sometimes I wonder if he would be as accepting of me as he is, if that hadn't happened. You don't really talk much about your family in interviews and stuff."

"My family," Blaine breathed in. "We are what you call extremely disfuctional. My brother moved to LA when he was eighteen. When I came out, my dad basically disowned me, out of fear of ruining his reputation among his friends, and my mum was better, but she didn't have a lot to say."

Kurt and Blaine ended up talking for a few hours until it was starting to get dark. Kurt had never been as comfortable around as person as he was with Blaine. He was someone that knew what it was like to feel like the only _out and proud _person in the world.

* * *

Blaine had gone around the rest of the country after that day with Kurt, Finn and Rachel. He was calling and texting Kurt every single day, and he got back in his hotel room in New York on the last day of the album signing. It was the day before thanksgiving and he was on an early morning flight the next day to make it back to Ohio. He didn't particularly want to go (his parents had a big party every year and Blaine hated it) but he figured he could see Kurt again if he did go. He grabbed his phone and made himself comfortable on the hotel room bed, before calling Kurt's number.

"Right on time." The familiar high pitched voice made Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, the smile radiating on his face.

"Okay," Kurt responded. "Sectionals tomorrow, so I have to rest the voice."

"Sectionals," Blaine put a hand through his hair. "That brings back memories."

"It was only two years ago," Kurt half laughed. "How is New York? I am so jealous you have no idea! We went there for Nationals in May and Rachel and I had to be dragged out of there kicking and screaming. I am so desperate to go back for college."

"So you want to go to New York for college?" Blaine asked.

"Well that's the dream," Kurt said quietly. "Though I don't know that I'll even get into NYADA."

"They'd be stupid not to take you, Kurt," Blaine said quite confidently. "I don't want to keep you. Voice preservation and everything, but I'm going to be in Ohio this weekend."

"Yay," Kurt sounded excited. "I would say to come shopping with me and Mercedes on Friday, but you have no idea how crazy we can get when we see a sale."

Blaine laughed as they said their goodbyes. He got back the next day, and a huge fight had broken out between himself and his father. He wanted to call Kurt to ask how Sectionals were, and was just driving, he had no idea where.

"We won," Kurt sounded elated. "Hopefully Mercedes and Santana come back to the New Directions."

"I think they will-" Blaine responded, his voice breaking up.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You sound upset."

"Just a huge fight between me and my dad," Blaine confessed. "He thinks my sexuality is some kind of phase, and a joke."

"If you want to talk you can come here," Kurt offered. "We have turkey."

"I don't want to impose." Blaine said quickly.

"Its fine I swear," Kurt responded. "I'll text you my address."

Blaine hung up, after Kurt said eight or nine more times that it was okay for him to come over, and headed towards the Hummel-Hudson house. He parked outside the house that was a lot smaller than his parents, and had a more home-y feel to it. Kurt opened the door straight away and hugged the shorter man. Blaine looked over and three faces were looking at him. Finn just waved and went back to the football game he was watching.

"You know Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is my step mother Carole and my dad Burt."

"Hi," Carole smiled warmly. "Kurt has spoken a lot about you."

The woman looked at her husband who was just looking at this boy. He had expensive clothes on, he was from Westchester. The man could only imagine what kind of person he was.

"Be nice," Carole whispered. "They are just friends."

Burt went up and shook the shorter boy's hand. It was one of the most awkward moments Kurt had ever experienced, but when it was over, everyone went into the kitchen. During dinner, Burt had started asking Blaine a lot of questions, and Kurt was looking at Blaine, who seemed relatively okay at answering every one.

"I'll show you my room." Kurt said, as they cleared their plates.

"Door open-" Burt looked at them as Kurt sighed.

"He is my friend, dad," Kurt said under his breath. "Just a friend."

Kurt led them into a bedroom that was immaculate. The whole bedroom was colour coordinated, and there was a sewing machine on the end of the desk. His walls had broadway posters on them, Blaine was suprised how much the room reminded him of Kurt. He walked around and looked at the two pictures on his night stand. There was one of Kurt and a woman who was obviously his mother and one of Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel in New York.

"So," Kurt sat next to Blaine. "What happened?"

Blaine told him the whole story, and Kurt just listened while they shared out of the closet war stories. The shorter man, in that moment, realised how grateful was to have someone like Kurt in his life. He understood Kurt, and Kurt understood him. It was getting late, so Kurt had walked Blaine out to his car. Blaine didn't know what came over him, but the boys had sunk into a kiss. After a few moments Blaine broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quickly. "We live hours apart from each other, by plane. I'll hardly see you."

"You are out and proud, Blaine," Kurt responded. "When I talk to you, it is like we have known each other for years. I am comfortable just being me around you. We can take it slow, and see how it goes. I would much rather do it hard with you, than easy with some person that I don't connect with as much as you."

The boys sunk into a kiss again, Blaine agreeing with Kurt that it was almost like they were meant to be together. Like they were soul mates.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. To answer **_Cazred11_**'s question, of course Blaine and Rachel will be singing. It is Blaine and Rachel after all. If anyone has any song requests, I would love to hear, or any general feedback. **


	4. Finding Out

It was almost Christmas, and Blaine once again, had planned to go to Ohio. He was actually surprised that his manager hadn't asked why the guy who only months ago was whining about going back home, had wanted to go there on his own back. He and Kurt had been dating (well they had one date before they left, and did night time skin care regimes on _Skype_) for just short of a month, and it was their usual _Skype _date night.

"I have a surprise." Blaine held up the plane tickets.

"What?" Kurt practically screamed. "Oh my god, Blaine! I thought you said you couldn't come because of the tour stuff."

"I start in the new year." Blaine responded as Kurt was practically beaming.

"Your flight is tomorrow and the suitcase is on your bed?" Kurt asked, as Blaine turned his head.

"It doesn't take me long to pack," Blaine said, as he was looking at Kurt, silently judging him. "Well now I feel bad."

They talked for the next half an hour, and the next day at school, Mr Schue was reminding them all about the spot they had at this Lima Christmas concert thing the next day. Kurt didn't particularly want to go because he hadn't seen Blaine in a while, but he couldn't let the glee club down.

"You're in a Christmas show?" Blaine asked, sitting on Kurt's bed.

"The club is singing a couple of songs," Kurt responded. "Mr Schue always makes us do it. Then we all end up going to breadsticks for dinner."

"Maybe I'll come and watch." Blaine just looked at Kurt whose eyes had widened.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt laughed. "I swear."

"It sounds like fun." Blaine responded as Kurt just rolled his eyes.

While he was in Lima, Blaine had always made sure to be as incognito as possible. He had found himself in the back corner of the concert hall, and watched on as Rachel and Mercedes led the glee club into their ten minute set. He had to admit it, those girls did hae lovely voices. The he heard Kurt sing, and it was something out of this world. Blaine was in complete awe. He managed to get to the glee club's green room after their show, and knocked on the door.

"BLAINE!" Kurt said, as the taller man hugged him.

"Introductions please." Kurt looked at the latina, who was sitting on a blonde's lap.

"Sorry yes," Kurt responded. "Everyone this is Blaine. Blaine, these are the crazy people I spend most days with."

"You all sounded really good," Blaine said, as they all just smiled. "Especially you Rachel, and Mercedes."

"Thank you so much." The two divas said in perfect unison. Blaine Anderson _just_ said that they sounded good.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes," Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yes he is."

Blaine spent the evening listening to stories about Kurt, and getting to know his closest friends. It wasn't until the next morning that everything came crashing down.

"KURT!" Burt banged on his bedroom. "KURT! UP NOW!"

The taller boy got up and opened the bedroom door. His dad practically dragged him to the living room, and their eyes were on the TV. Someone had seen Blaine and Kurt kiss each other in the car at the breadsticks parking lot and sent it into the news channel.

"What the hell, Kurt." His dad was now furious.

All of this commotion was enough to wake Finn, and all four Hummel-Hudson's were just trying to comprehend what they had seen on the news.

"You are grounded." Burt said as Kurt's eyes widened.

"I didnt do anything wrong!" Kurt responded. "Finn and Rachel's kisses are a lot more disgusting than that."

"You think you're the better couple?" Finn asked, half asleep.

"You what?" Carole asked.

"YOU WHAT!" Burt's voice had elevated by about ten.

"Thank you Finn." Kurt was looking at his brother, who had a guilty look on his face.

"You are dating this Blaine guy?"Burt asked.

"Yes." Kurt said quietly, as Burt shook his head.

"No," Burt responded. "I am not letting you."

"You're not letting me?" Kurt asked now.

Just as Kurt said that, there was a knock on the door. Burt walked over to it, and standing in front of him, was the guy Kurt was kissing in the car. If Blaine wasn't scared of Burt before, he sure was now.

"I am very sorry about this," Blaine said as Burt shut the front door. "I am normally very good at hiding a lot of stuff in my personal life. This just – it just slipped."

"Damn right it slipped." Burt now picked up the newspaper with the same photo of them kissing.

"Dad," Kurt braved. "This isn't Blaine's fault. I care a lot about him."

Burt didn't say anything, and Carole had led everyone into the kitchen for coffee before going back out to Burt who was still watching the news.

"You can't stop them," Carole looked at her husband. "If anything, saying no will just cause Kurt to do it behind your back."

"He wouldn't do that," Burt responded. "He is a good kid."

"He is a good kid," Carole had her arm around him. "But he also cares a lot about Blaine."

Burt knew she was right. He hated it when that happened. Finn had disappeared to Rachel's place and Kurt was having a shower so it was just Burt and Blaine in the living room.

"I know you don't like me Mr Hummel." Blaine said as they watched the football game.

"I don't hate you Blaine," Burt responded. "I just don't want Kurt getting hurt. He had a hard year last year, and I don't want it happening again."

"I promise, I am protecting him." Blaine now responded.

"Good," Burt now looked at the shorter man. "Because if you think I don't like you now, you would not want to know me if you hurt him."

Blaine just nodded frantically. He was not about to try his luck and see what would happen if he hurt Kurt in any way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your alerts and reviews. I love writing over protective Burt so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as me.**


	5. New York

Blaine had started his tour in Los Angeles a couple of weeks into the New Year and by February, he was already getting tired of the touring life. He had perfectly planned the tour, so he would be in Ohio for Valentine's Day with Kurt.

"I got you tickets to the show," Blaine said on his last night in Chicago before they were on the way to Ohio. His laptop had died and he couldn't find his charger, so he was on the phone to Kurt. "Backstage passes of course."

"I can't go," Kurt sniffled, his voice croaky. "I have this shocking cold, and Rachel won't come near me because we have NYADA auditions in less than two weeks."

"You mean you won't be coming to my one night show," Blaine tried to sound offended, hearing Kurt giggle on the other end. "Who am I going to sing teenage dream to."

"I'm sure on the millions of screaming girls will be happy to fill my shoes." Kurt commented.

"Rest that voice up," Blaine laughed. "You and Rachel can always come to the New York show when you are there."

"That's what I thought." Kurt responded.

"Okay, get better," Blaine smiled, his manager rolling his eyes in the corner of the room. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said. Realising this was the first time they ever said that.

Finn had gone to Rachel's place for Valentine's Day with his parents and Kurt was feeling a lot better, but still not a hundred percent, which meant he couldn't kiss Blaine and give him his cold, compromising the tour. Blaine still wanted to see him, so he went with Kurt to one of the glee kids valentine's parties at the Lima Bean.

"This sucks," Kurt grumbled quietly to Blaine. "We haven't seen each other in months."

"In two weeks we will be in New York and your cold will be gone," Blaine said as Kurt smiled. "It's not that long."

Two weeks quickly went by, and Rachel, Kurt and (who was only there, as his dad said, to be their muscles in case something happens to Kurt or Rachel) had landed in New York.

"Blaine," Kurt was pacing around the green room, waiting for his name to be called. "You came."

"Of course," Blaine responded. "If you get nervous, just look for me, okay. Knock them dead."

"Okay," Kurt hugged him. "Thanks Blaine."

Kurt's name was called, and he walked out of the room, and onto the stage. His eyes immediately went to Blaine, who noticed and winked at him. Kurt thought his performance went well, and Madame Tibedaux did smile, so he thought that was something. Rachel was after him, and Kurt stayed behind to watch her perform her favourite song of all time.

"You did so well," Blaine had gone back to the hotel with them. "You'll be living here sooner than you think."

"I hope so." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm going to take you all on a tour of my favourite places here tomorrow morning?" Blaine asked.

"We might do some exploring of our own," Rachel looked at Finn. "We'll meet you here tomorrow night for the concert, Kurt?"

"I am so excited." Kurt beamed, as Blaine kissed him and left.

They had backstage passes for after the show, and front row seats. Never in Kurt Hummel's dreams did he think that we would be at the front row of a Blaine Anderson concert in New York. Then again, he also didn't think he would be kissing Blaine, or calling him his boyfriend. Blaine had come on stage to sing teenage dream, where he always brought a (generally female) member of the audience to sit on the stage, and he would sing it to them.

"What is your name?" Blaine leant down to Kurt, who was seconds from rolling his eyes.

"Kurt," Kurt smiled. "Kurt Hummel."

"Would you like to come and sit here, Kurt?" Blaine pointed to the chair on stage as the eyes of millions of jealous girls were looking at him.

"Dude, he chose you." Finn said as Kurt got up and rolled his eyes at Finn.

Blaine sung the song to Kurt, as the taller boy, just watched him in awe. He always loved Blaine performing – but having millions of eyes on him as his boyfriend sung teenage dream, only looking at him, was a whole different story - and an amazing way to top off Kurt Hummel's three days in New York.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Sorry this took so long to post, I have been swamped with university work. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Everything is coming together

Kurt was putting the finishing touches onto his prom outfit, when he heard his laptop telling him that Blaine was trying to call him on _Skype_. He reached over and answered the call, moving the laptop screen so that Blaine could see him.

"There's a face I like to see," Blaine laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Kurt was focussing on the jacket. "My stomach is still flipping because we are meant to find out if we got in this week, and neither Rachel, nor I, have found out."

"I am sure you got in," Blaine said reassuringly. "Your audition was flawless."

"Hold on," Kurt said to Blaine, as he heard his phone ringing. He got up and answered it. "Rachel?"

"Kurt," He could hear the shakiness in her voice. "Kurt. I got my letter."

"And?" He asked.

"I am going to New York." She practically shrieked.

"That is so good, Rach," Kurt said flatly. Was the fact the he hadn't got his letter yet a bad thing? "I am so happy for you."

He got off the phone, and Blaine could tell that he was upset. Kurt had this way of shutting everyone off and saying he didn't want to talk about it.

"Just because Rachel got hers, doesn't mean you won't get yours," Blaine reassured Kurt. "Even if you don't, it's not the be all and end all. You still have Parsons, right?"

"What if I don't get into there either?" Kurt snapped. "They were so critical at the interview Blaine. If I don't get in, I miss out. I can't go to New York and having nothing to do."

"You'll get into college," Blaine responded. "You can come to LA and live with me in the worst case."

"I don't want to go to LA," Kurt said angrily. "I want to go to New York. New York is the only place for me. I am not Mr Perfect and Alpha Gay, girls throwing their underwear, like you are."

"Kurt, it was just a suggestion." Blaine said as the taller boy rolled his eyes.

"I need to get my beauty sleep." Kurt said quickly.

"Okay, night Kurt. I love you." Blaine responded, as Kurt just hung up the call.

Blaine didn't sleep at all that night. He had a day off touring, and the only thing he wanted to do, was fly to Ohio and see if Kurt was okay. He had tried calling and texting him, but was getting no response. He got to the Hummel-Hudson house, and saw Kurt's car in the driveway. He knocked on the front door, and Finn answered.

"Hey dude," Finn smiled. "Kurt didn't say you were coming?"

"Oh, it was a last minute thing," Blaine responded. "Is he here?"

"Uh yeah," Finn opened the door. "Bedroom."

Blaine walked past the much taller boy and Kurt's bedroom door was slightly opened. He peered in, and Kurt's eyes caught him.

"Blaine," Kurt was holding two envelopes, pacing his bedroom. "I didn't know you were coming."

"You seemed so upset last night," Blaine walked in the immaculate bedroom. "I needed to see you."

"This is it," Kurt held up the envelopes. "My entire fate. New York or not. I can't do this."

"Well then we do it it together," Blaine said as Kurt looked at him. "Whatever is in these envelopes, we face it together."

Kurt just nodded as he gave Blaine the letter from Parsons, and Kurt had the one from NYADA. They opened them at the same time, and read them quietly.

"Blaine," Kurt looked at the shorter man. "I didn't get in."

"Well that's lucky," Blaine smiled. "Cause your going to fashion school."

"WHAT?" Kurt practically shrieked as Blaine handed him the letter and he read it himself. "They were so harsh in the interview."

After five minutes of hugging and reveling in happiness with each other, as well as Finn, who had come in from the other room, and his parents, who had now come home from work, Kurt had realised the time.

"I better get ready for prom," Kurt said to Blaine. "I am missing a strapping, young prom date though."

"Prom," Blaine sat on the bed. "The last time I went to that, it didn't end well."

It was then that it clicked for Kurt, that the last time Blaine had gone to prom he was beat up. He had mentioned it in an interview once.

""We can go to a movie or something." Kurt said as Blaine was quiet.

"No," Blaine responded. "I can't just stay away. It's your senior prom and you deserve to go. I'm just going to need to find a suit."

Kurt ended up finding something to work on Blaine, and they headed out to prom. The second they got there, Rachel had come straight up to Kurt.

"So?" Rachel asked. "You said you got the letter but you never texted me back."

"I didn't get in Rach," Kurt said as Rachel gasped. "But I did get into Parsons."

"That is amazing Kurt!" Rachel hugged him. "New York buddies."

"Of course." Kurt responded.

Burt and Carole had left to Washington for the weekend, and Finn was staying at Rachel's place. Kurt and Blaine got back to an empty house, after a really nice night at senior prom.

"All I keep thinking of is how we are going to be even further apart when I move to New York," Kurt sighed. "This works now, but when I finish high school, everything will change."

"You know the phone call I got about an hour ago?" Blaine said as Kurt nodded. "That was my manager. I am going to be playing Maruis in _Les Miserables_, and I am going to have to move to New York. I don't need to be in LA."

"Blaine," Kurt threw his arms around the man. "That is the best news I have ever heard."

They sunk into a kiss, and it wasn't long before Blaine had backed off, in respect to Kurt. The taller boy just looked at him.

"I want to remember this night forever." Kurt said quietly.

He led Blaine into his bedroom, and it wasn't long before they were in a tangled mess of sheets. Kurt had pulled in closer to Blaine.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered.

"I love to too." Blaine said quietly, as they shut their eyes and fell alseep, for the first of many times, they hoped, in each other's embrace.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the alerts and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as usual, tell me what you think.**


	7. Seven Years Later

_Seven years later..._

It was six in the morning of his wedding when Kurt Hummel opened his eyes. The man who was now twenty five, and had thankfully hit puberty, grumbled as he flicked his phone screen across. They had decided to marry in Ohio, because the state had legalised gay marriage, and both men were so happy it had finally happened. Because they thought it would be more fun, for some reason, they had decided to stay in the hotel they were getting married in, the night before the wedding with their groom parties. Kurt had got himself out of the fold out couch, where Rachel and Finn were _meant _to be sleeping and looked at the happy couple who were under the covers of the double bed, with Mercedes and Santana flaked out on the end of the bed.

"Ouch." Kurt stretched out his back, kind of glad that Finn didn't sleep on it, just for the sake of an even worse back.

He quietly slid the door open and stood on the balcony. It was a warm August night, and Kurt could feel the slightly cool breeze on his face as he sat outside. He couldn't believe for the most part that he was going to be marrying the love of his life that day. He dreamed of marriage since he was six or seven, and the idea that he could actually declare his love to the man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was amazing to Kurt.

"Kurt?" He heard the voice of his older brother, and turned around. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kurt smiled, moving over so Finn could sit with him. "I don't think I have ever seen you up before seven."

"Santana has been kicking me all night," Finn grumbled. "And I heard you come out here. Why are you up so early?"

"That fold out bed is not comfortable." Kurt responded.

"Sorry about that dude," Finn responded. "I kind of fell asleep watching that French movie."

"Moulin Rouge?" Kurt laughed lightly as Finn just shrugged. "Is it normal to be this nervous? I know Blaine is the guy for me, I just feel like a thousand butterflies are dancing in my stomach."

"I was so nervous," Finn reassured Kurt, before turning his head to sleeping Rachel. "Then I saw her come down the aisle, and I knew that there wasn't anyone else in the world I would rather be with."

The brothers talked for the better part of the next hour, until they had to get the girls up to meet Burt and Carole for breakfast and start getting ready.

* * *

Blaine Anderson couldn't sleep. He thought he could hear Kurt talking next door, but he wasn't quite sure. His eyes shifted to see if there was a figure on the balcony, but could only see one that was obviously Finn's.

"You have got to calm down." He heard his older brother Cooper, and snapped his head around.

"I am," Blaine rebutted. "I just thought I could hear his voice. I want to see him."

"You are not going to have sex on the morning of your wedding." Wes, one of his band members, who was basically his best friend, commented, with his eyes still shut.

"Do you seriously think the only thing we do is have sex?" Blaine asked now.

"Every time we come to see you, you have just had sex, or are just about to." Wes responds, as all three men laugh.

"I'm going to have a shower." Blaine rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

The morning went by in almost a blur, and it wasn't long before both parties had congregated into the waiting area. The music started, and everyone did exactly what Kurt had told them to practice. Rachel and Finn were the last pair out before Blaine had made his way down the aisle with his mum – Blaine didn't know what it was, maybe because she was getting older, but she was a lot more accepting of him than she ever used to be. His dad on the other hand, had very much made where he stood, clear.

"Congratulations honey." The woman said, as she kissed Blaine on the cheek and found her seat.

Blaine turned his head, and Kurt, in an identical suit to Blaine's was coming down the aisle, with an almost teary eyed Burt. By the time Kurt got to the shorter man, Blaine had his arms out, waiting to grab Kurt's hands. The entire time that the marriage-officiate was speaking; neither man could keep their eyes off each other.

"These two men have written their own vows," The man said as they both nodded. "Blaine, would you like to go first?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded, as Cooper reached over and went to give him his speech. "I love you Kurt. It's that simple. I have never been who can just speak, so I always used music to convey my emotions. But since I have met you, I have been happy. You make me happy Kurt, happier than I have ever been, and I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me."

"Blaine," Kurt wiped away a tear, rejecting the speech that Finn offered him. "Anyone who knew me when I was young knew I love fairy tales. I guess it was a good escape for me. I always dreamed that I would get to find my prince charming. As I got older, I realised that maybe that wasn't true, and even if I did find him, I would never get to marry him. But today, I stand here, in front of my prince charming, and I cannot be more happy, than to get to wake up to you for the rest of my life."

By this point, there was not a dry eye in the room. Rachel, who was standing next to Finn, had grabbed his hand and had her head on his shoulder.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you the Hummel-Andersons." The man said, as Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, and the entire room erupted.

After photos, they were whisked off to the reception. The New Directions had made a pact that they would be the band at any and all weddings in which a new direction member was married – these were the only times they ever got to perform together now. They had done it for Rachel and Finn, and one of the rules is it that the couple has to sing their own first song. Kurt had one in his mind, but didn't tell Blaine. The microphone had been set up for their first dance, and Kurt had made his way to the stage.

"Hi everyone," Kurt said, as the room quietened down. "I'm Kurt, but seeing as you are all at my wedding, I'm assuming you know me. Picking a song as our first dance was hard. There were so many to choose from, but for me, there is one that stood out for me. I was seventeen, and at a concert in New York. I was in a relatively new relationship with a guy that It didn't even live in the same state as, and at this concert, he picked me out of the crowd, and brought me onto the stage. When he sung this song to me, it was when I realised that he was the only one for me. So tonight, it only seemed acceptable to sing this song."

The music started, and Kurt looked to Blaine, who had his hands over his mouth, just watching Kurt.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down__  
_

By this point, Kurt had come down to Blaine and grabbed the hands of the man, who hated singing when he didn't absolutely have to these days.

_Before you met me, I was alright__  
__But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__  
__Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine had started singing, and his eyes were only on Kurt, like he was the only one in the room. They had started singing together and dancing around the room, only eyes on each other.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
_

When the music stopped, the boys paused for a moment, before realising there was actually a room full of people, and Kurt pulled his new husband into a kiss. This was the only moment that they got alone, until they were back in their hotel room after midnight.

"We did it," Kurt took his shoes off and put them on his side of the bed. "We are officially married."

"Congratulations Mr Hummel-Anderson." Blaine laughed lightly.

"You too, Mr Hummel-Anderson." Kurt whispered.

Blaine lifted Kurt and put him onto the bed, before they were lying next to each other, trying to get their breath back in a mess of sheets.

"I did not sleep at all last night," Blaine broke the silence. "I thought I could hear you, but I could only see Finn."

"On the balcony?" Kurt asked, as Blaine just nodded. "I was next to him. I didn't sleep much either."

The exhausted couple, fell asleep shortly after this and neither man could imagine going to bed, or waking up next to anyone else.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is the last chapter, so thank you all so much for sticking with it. As always, tell me what you think.**


End file.
